Coiling devices are provided in a small number of household appliances in the prior art. However, in a pull-out and withdrawal process of a power cord, it is necessary to adopt an elastic piece and contact structure to solve the problem of connection of a power supply for each of the coiling devices due to mutual conversion of the power cord between a straight line and a circumference, and a potential safety hazard is easily caused by the elastic piece and contact structure due to the problem of reliability.